


Hercules

by Lazy-Jane (greekgeek68)



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Canon Character of Color, Canon compliant until 2.05, Canon-Typical Violence, Denial of Feelings, Derek is confused, Derek is working things out, Friends to Lovers, Garcia Is a DOLL, How's my tagging?, JJ and Reid are best buds, M/M, Morgan and Reid are bestest buds, Morgan is feeling things, On BOTH SIDES, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Reid is more open, Reid speak about emotions, Reid thinks about emotions, Serial Killer, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Tagging is a new thing, no explict canon references, not slow burn but not rapid either, possibly, slight AU, sorry for shitting tagging
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-18
Updated: 2014-11-06
Packaged: 2018-02-21 14:24:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2471435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greekgeek68/pseuds/Lazy-Jane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Slight AU, where everyone has a mark. The marks match their soul-mates in shape, size, placement, color. The team still has the scum of humanity to deal with because having marks doesn't mean that families aren't broken, people aren't vile or cruel.<br/>The Team is sent to Portland Oregon to deal with a serial killer that seems to have not set victimology, and a large wingspan. the only connection is a mark in their right heel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First posted work on AO3. I have discovered the difficulty that is tagging. This isn't really different from CM canon pardon the marks everyone has. I have a lot a original characters that are only for the case. They don't deal with the altering the BAU team or anything. All the names of the victims have importance in Greek even if that isn't the real translation, I tried my best okay? Also I have no clue what Portland is like, so cut me a break. I have wanted to live there for years though.

Spencer woke up to an overcast day and wet ground. He rolled out of bed to shower and dress. When done Spencer pulled out a container of cover-up and rubbed some into the crook of his neck. When that was finished the swirly sun with swirly rays was covered-hidden to and from the world. Now dressed and ready to head into work Dr. Spencer Reid left his apartment and headed to the BAU.  
  


He had plans to finish the paperwork littering his, Morgan, Gideon, and Hotch’s desks. They had been on cases non-stop and with Elle gone the paperwork load has fallen on the others. When Spencer arrived he noticed that he wasn’t the only one coming in on a day off. JJ had a stack of about 10 case files in her arms.  
  


“JJ! What are you doing here? We have off this weekend.” Spencer said. He gathered the files off Morgan’s desk and put them on his own then tried Hotch’s door.  
  


“I could say the same thing. I’m trying to rediscover my desk. I decided to organize my office and make our lives easier. What about you?” She asked while handing over two keys.  
  


“I’m doing everyone’s paperwork. I’m the fastest at it and with no social life, the most available so I try to come in every two or three weeks to help everyone out. Why should they come back from a weekend of fun to death and murder? Much better for everyone if it gets done before they come in. Spencer tried the first key and Hotch’s door opened. He darted in and grabbed the files and relocked the door.  
  


“Spence, doesn’t that mean you read them? I get the keys so I can do my job right.” She explained at his funny look at the door.  
  


“Oh. And yes, with my eidetic memory I will never forget what I read in these files.”  
  
“Is that why you don’t sleep?” JJ asked.  
  


“Maybe. Maybe. I’m going to get the files off of Gideon’s desk. And then I will be at my desk if you need me. Later JJ.” Spencer walked towards Gideon’s office.  
  


JJ sighed and walked to her own office to begin working. She had a plan to sort these into open cases and need to be closed. The latter went into a box and the former stayed for further separation. The open would get broken down into the type of crime: rape, murder, rape and murder, arson, arson with death, abductions, abductions resulting in murder. Then they got broken down into age groups: children, teenagers, young adults, adults, middle age, elderly. Then they would be put into a priority listing of 1 being the least and 5 being the maximum. She knew she had her work cut out for her but it would help everyone involved. She started her classical music and settled in.  
  


Spencer had gather 21 files from Hotch, Gideon and Morgan. He had 9 on his desk and he knew JJ had at least 5. He settled in: Computer on and several pens ready and a box for completed files. He got to work writing about how the profiled formed, the people interviewed, the raids that occurred, shots fired, UnSub pulled a weapon or not, if the UnSub died or was apprehended. When finished filling that out, they got put into the box for Hotch or Gideon’s signature.  
  


He had gotten through 5 before deciding coffee was needed to get through this chore. Spencer stopped by her office and grabbed her travel mug and made her some too. When he brought it back he grabbed the files for closing and settled back into his desk.  
  


“Thanks Spence” was heard in the bullpen. He smiled lightly and pumped through 7 more before his stomach decided to input its opinion.  
  


“Hey Spencer. Are you hungry? I can get Chinese delivered.” JJ came out of her office.  
  


“Please. Chicken and broccoli with white rice. Thank you.” JJ nodded and Spencer did three more files before lunch arrived.  
  


“How do you do it? Rembember everything you’ve read, have three doctrates? I really respect you Spencer. Not everyone could do what you do.” J said. Spencer stopped chewing.  
  


“No one has ever said that to me before. Thank you JJ. I just keep going. I don’t stop to think. I can’t, these words, these images would appear, flood my brain, drive me crazy, if I let them. So I don’t let them.” Spencer explained.  
  


JJ patted his arm. They finished eating in silence. Spencer gave her a weal smile when they finished and went back to their chores.  
  


When 5pm rolled around Spencer placed the 36th file in the box and JJ threw away her last dusty paper towel. They sighed.  
  


“Spencer! I’m done.” JJ yelled.  
  


“Me too. Let’s go home and spend at least one day away from here.” He joked.  
  


“Hey, this box was full. Where did the files go? She pointed to her “closed” box.  
  


“I took them. You were busy enough cleaning you office so I did them for you.” Spencer mumbled.  
  


“Thanks I appreciate that. How do you do this every few weeks?” she asked in the elevator.  
  


“Well, it’s good for everyone. They know that if there is a big load then I come in. Gives them more time with their families and friends or what-have-them. And it depends. Morgan usually slips me some on slow weeks so I don’t catch him up all the time.” Spencer explained. JJ laughed and they parted ways.  
  


Spencer laid his bag in the table by the door along with his keys. He rubbed the cook of his neck thinking of JJ, the beautiful, sharp, wonderful JJ. _‘What if she misses her soul-mate because of this job? When she should run into him at the movie theater and she’s in Memphis, hunting down a rapist.’_  


  


Spencer grabbed a wipe and began cleaning his neck off, slowly revealing the black swirls to the world. He shook off his depressing thoughts and grabbed a few book to calm down. After unsuccessfully reading a few chapters he picked up his phone.  
  


“JJ. How do you handle seeing your Mark every single day and then going to hunt the monsters of humanity? Your soul-mate could bump into you at a coffee shop or grocery store but you wouldn’t be there because you’re wherever.” Spencer asked.  
  


“I just roll with it. I have three bright blue bars that tamper off to points on the inside of my right wrist. I like to think I’m like that. Solid, strong, bright, but with a sharpness to me. I have to think Spence that when I am to meet him or her then I will. No use stopping my life in hopes of meeting my soul-mate hell, I could meet them when I am chasing the scum of the earth. But no one knows Spencer, but we know we will meet them when we are supposed to.” JJ explained. “Spencer what is this really about?”  
  


“Nothing JJ. I was just thinking. Hotch found his soul-mate. He stepped on her toe rushing out of a coffee shop, but she is very understanding about his job. Garcia is looking and Morgan is Morgan. I want everyone to be happy but I don’t understand. In this job why would anyone want someone waiting for them at home? Other people will want to ask questions, bring up memories we try to push down. So-I’m sorry JJ. I shouldn’t-I’m just-bye.”  
  


“Spencer! I understand. But take some time to not question everything. Somethings just are. When you find yours this concerns you have will be taken care of, okay? And to answer your question. We deal with the worst people in the worst situations humanity can give us. People that have been abandoned, abused, broken. Shouldn’t we come home to love kindness, peace, safety? Good night Spencer. Sleep well.” JJ hung up.  
  


“You too, JJ.” Spencer said to the static. Spencer sat and thought. He thought of safety. He thought of muscles and hard ground, arms tightened around him, dragging him downstairs. Spencer sat and thought of dark skin, black ink and crooked grins and deep laughs.  
  


When he went to bed that night, Spencer could only hear JJ’s words rattling in his head. And his decision was reaffirmed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team gets involved in the investigation. Reid decides he will work on the Geological Profile by himself. Gideon, Hotch, JJ, and Morgan work on interviewing people and checking out crime scenes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay! Everyone I want to say thanks for the Kudos and Bookmarks and Comments. I really love them. I am going to update whenever I can. Thanks again.  
> I am not a FBI profiler so I am trying with what I am guestimating. Also, I am trying to make this investigation make sense but it isn't the point of the work. I know nothing about Portland, so there is a vagueness there as well.  
> Please be patient with me, I am trying as best I can. Things will be making a little more sense with the next two chapters, so again I appreciate the patience.  
> Also does Spencer watch Doctor Who? I think he would.

Monday followed Sunday. Sunday consisted of Series 4 and 5 of Doctor Who. Garcia had wanted him to catch up for a while now. He got up, showered and dressed in gray slacks, gray button up and black waistcoat. He covered his mark, grabbed his refreshed Go-bag and satchel and walked out his apartment.  
  


"Hey Reid! I was gonna come up. Want a ride?" Derek asked. Spencer nodded and stepped into the car.  
  


"Hi Morgan. How was your weekend?" Spencer asked, fiddling with his shirt sleeves.  
  


"Fun. Saturday night I went clubbing but didn't stay too long. and Sunday I cleaned up, did some shopping, and relaxed. What about you, man?" Derek glanced over and almost flinched. Spencer's eyes were bloodshot, face pale and taunt, shadows as deep and black as night under his eyes.  
  


"Nothing much caught up on case files. and watched Doctor who, cleaned up a bit." Spencer didn't speak of the conversation with JJ, it was personal and he was still thinking it over.  
  


"Sounds absolutely fantastic. Get a good-nah-did you finish all your case files?" Derek asked. Spencer nodded, grabbed his bags and hurried to the elevator. "Chill, my man. JJ will have your coffee." She and Morgan were the only two Spencer allowed to make his coffee. They arrived on their floor and JJ dutifully handed over a mug. the trio continued to the bullpen.  
  


"Hey Spencer, are you feeling better?" JJ asked.  
  


"Yeah. I'm fine. Not sure if it is all cleared up but you helped. Just want you to be happy." Spencer replied. Morgan frowned and filed the exchange away for future evaluation.  
  


"And I put those files on Hotch's desk. he should be able to sign 36 pieces of paper." JJ walked away.  
  


"36. Pretty Boy. You did everyone's case files again." Morgan demanded.  
  


"Maybe?" Spencer said hesitantly. Morgan shook his head.  
  


"Pretty Boy, you need to stop that. After reading that, you'll never forget." Morgan put his hand on his friend's head nad ruffled his hair. Spencer sighed but smiled.  
  


"Stop worrying about me. Now you don't have to kill a good weekend by case files." Spencer walked off to JJ's office. _'Please stop being so kind. It's hard to push these feeling away when you are so kind'_ Spencer thought sadly.  
  


"JJ do you need help setting up the round table room?" Spencer asked. At her nod he gathered some materials and began tacking them up. When they finished, the two stood in silence.  
  


"Spencer. If you need someone to talk to, remember I am here. Don't bottle it up." JJ rubbed his arm and walked out the room. Spencer brought a hand up the the rightside of his neck. Where his mark resided--the same mark he sees slightly hidden by the collar of Derek Morgan's shirt.  
  


Spencer knew he was in love with the other agent. Morgan saw through his emotionless facade to the Spencer that was terrified, that was worried, that was a child trying to be an adult too fast. But he knew it was unrequited love. Extremely straight Morgan deserved to be with someone that would make him happy. Not someone he felt obligated to be with because of a matching black swirly sun on the right sides of their necks. Morgan deserved someone that could help him get through the aftermath of cases. Not someone who reminded him of them.  
  


"Hey, JJ. What is the matter with Reid? He is acting funny." Morgan stepped into her office.  
  


"I'm not sure. It deal with soul-mates though. He called last night. He wanted to know how I could deal with traveling and possibly missing my soul-mate. He also wanted to know why we would want someone to be waiting for us when we got home when we do what we do." JJ summarized. Morgan frowned and felt the urge to search Spencer out. The urge must have been on his face. "Let him go. You know Spencer, he will get through it. Come on, we have a case." JJ gestured to the bullpen and the team arrived in the Round Table Room.  
  


"Okay Gang. This is unusual and you will see why. Portland, Oregon. 4 high school murdered. the first one: Leonard Davis was strangled. Second was Ophelia Basset was stabbed to death in the chest and abdomen. Third, Tabitha Wells was shot with an arrow to the chest. and the fourth was Everett Brown. He was killed by blunt force trauma to the back of the head. He was found on Saturday. They were all found at different places and preliminary results say killed in different places too. The victims are vastly different, in home life and overall appearance. The only connection between them is the RR carved into the right heel, Post-mortem." JJ explained.  
  


"So nothing is consistent. We will work on the plane. Wheels' up in 30." Hotch said. JJ and the others began to gather the file that was spread through the room.  
  


"I will get started as soon as we land on a geographical profile, with this many points of interest we will need one. I should get it done quickly." Spencer said.  
  


"Good. JJ, Morgan and I can handle the families. Sorry JJ, with you being the only female on the team we are gonna need you." Hotch said, returning to the room.  
  


" I'll handle the dump sites." Gideon said. With that the team packed up, grabbed their bags and head to the plane. 45 minutes later they were up talking about the case.

" Killing spree? Experimenting for the actual target? No sexual or sadistic elements present, that could be reserved for the true victim. What is going on here?" Morgan asked.  


"He could be finally devolving. We can have Garcia check when we land." Gideon hypothesized.  
  


"Portland PD has some space ready for us. and Garcia landed us room. unfortunately, its 3 with double beds. sorry. but we can land and get straight to work" JJ shrugged.  


"Can I take a nap? I, uh didn't sleep much this weekend." Spencer asked. Hotch's forehead furrowed but nodded.  
  


"Sure. We'll wake you when we are close to landing." Hotch said. Spencer was asleep before he finished. "I am sure he didn't sleep at all this weekend. Look at him. And with practically no connections he is gonna run himself into the ground on this case. Morgan, keep an eye on him? not obviously or he will resist and work harder." Morgan nodded.  


A few hours later Morgan was waking Spencer up. "Come on, sleeping beauty. We are gonna land soon. Time to get up." Spencer groaned but sat up and rubbed at his eyes with closed fists. Morgan felt his chest tighten. _'He looks cute, just waking up'_  
  


About 20 minutes later they landed and were being escorted to the police station.  


"Okay, My name is Chief Jeremy Yates. You must be the FBI folks." Yates was about 5'8", well built, buzz cut. The BAU introduced themselves. "These are my men and women. Let's set you guys up. If you need anything just ask." Yates showed them to a square room with blank wooden walls and a second room with two whiteboards and some cork-board.  
  


"JJ, please." Spencer yawned. JJ nodded and took the outstretched mug. She quickly came back. "Thanks JJ" Spencer gulped down the coffee. "Give me 5 minutes and I will have a list of things I will need." Spencer ducked into the first room. He smiled at the blank walls. 5 minutes later, the victims and notes pertaining to them graced one wall, notes and pictures for the crime scenes were on one wall.  
  


"Spencer, what do you need?" Hotch asked.  


"An aerial map of Portland. I will also need a 10 block radius or 2 mile radius images around victims homes and any crime scenes. I would like these laminated if possible. I will also need a yard stick and colored expo and permanent markers. If I need to prioritize that list I need the markers, yard stick and aerial map first so can begin. Also make sure they are well stocked on coffee and sugar and milk. I brought my own tea." Spencer said. Morgan smirked from next to Aaron. "What do you find amusing Morgan?"  
  


"You call me the alpha male. That was pretty Alpha-like there." Morgan's smirk grew.  
  


"Sh-sh-shut up De-Derek." Spencer Stuttered. Derek grinned.  
  


"Yes, sir. You got this handled? JJ and I are leaving. You know actually do something." Derek ruffled his hair.  
  


"Derek! I can handle this. and for your information, I have taken down UnSubs before. Stop teasing me!" Spencer demanded, a smile gracing his features. Derek leaned close-suddenly serious.  


"I know that, Pretty Boy, I know that. I will call you later." Morgan walked over to JJ. Leaving Spencer alone to gather his wits.  


"He your's? " A woman asked from behind Spencer. _Maddie_ her badge said. Spencer shook his head. Her eyes brightened and she made her way to Morgan's side. Spencer licked his lips, her presence leaving a sour taste in his mouth. He looked up to see Derek shake his head and Maddie's shoulders hunch.  
  


"Are you Doctor Reid? Agent Hotchner said to give these to you. Unfortunately, we could only give you the aerial map. We have someone working on the others. They should be done tonight or tomorrow." A young man said. His badge read Matthew. His arms held a rolled up map and some markers and his left hand held a meter stick. Spencer nodded and walked into the room he acquired. He pointed to the table and Matthew dumped his loot. "Do you need anything else, sir?" Matthew asked. Spencer shook his head, walking out the door again. "Why did you ask Agent Hotchner to make sure we stayed overly stocked with sugar and coffee?" Matthew tried again.  
  
"Cause Pretty Boy here, inhales coffee like it's oxygen. and like a little coffee in about a quart of sugar. Spence, Baby Mama is online if you need anything. We all are heading out. Don't get a paper cut now. Check you later man." Morgan smiled and Spencer waved dismissively.  


"Don't be stupid, Derek. I will see you later. Have fun." Spencer pushed him towards the door.  


"Me? Stupid? Never am, Sugar, Never am." Derek called over his shoulder. Spencer laughed lightly and waved to the BAU team leaving. He walked into his room and set up the direct speaker line to Garcia.  
  


Spencer tacked up the map and the key he created to go with it:   
Red= dump sites (pm) Blue= Victim's homes (pm) Black= Possible kill sites (em) Green=Place last seen (pm) Purple=?? Pink=?? Orange=??   


"Why do you have colors with no meaning? and what does EM and PM stand for?" Matthew asked from the door.   


"In case more info arises. the EX is for expo marker. That information could change as the investigation continues. the PM is permanent for obvious reasons." Spencer explained. " I have a bad feeling about this. I'm gonna need another cup of coffee. and Garcia." Spencer mumbled as he left to get coffee. Matthew knew that the last few statements weren't directed to him so he left, leaving the Doctor to his work.  
  
*********   
  


Morgan was trying to get rid of the tightness in his chest. Seeing Matthew hanging over Spencer with pure awe and admiration in his eyes annoyed him.   


"Morgan, you okay? You keep rubbing your chest." JJ pointed to his hand which was in fact rubbing his sternum. JJ was paired with Morgan to go to Lucy Basset's home to question her. Morgan nodded and she let it go.  


JJ opened her door to see it was raining. Not pouring but not a light sprinkle either. She sighed dreading the walk to the door. Morgan tabbed her arm and handed her a black umbrella. JJ grinned in appreciation. They quickly jogged to the door. JJ knocking rather loudly. "Mrs. Basset? My name is Jeniffer. I am with the FBI. We're her to ask you a few questions about your daughter."   


"Come in. Come in. I'm Lucy. Do you want a drink? A towel maybe for your wet friend?" Lucy asked. She was a willow-y woman, long brown hair, small features, green eyes.  


"I'm Special Agent Derek Morgan. I am not that wet. We only had the one umbrella so I gave it to Jeniffer. But thanks all the same. We have some questions, do you mind?" Derek jutted his chin towards the house.   


"I mind, yes. but if I can help find this bastard then ask away." She sat on a chair and JJ sat on a couch opposite of her. Derek stood, walking and looking around.   


"Your daughter, Ophelia, did she uh make friends well enough in school?" JJ asked.   


"She made friends fine. Nice to everyone. She was a darling. Never threw tantrums. She would take anything life gave her and walk right through it. Her father had toured 4 times. Once in the Gulf War, Once in Afghanistan and Twice in Iraq. They were long tours and it took a long time for him to assimilate to civilian life. But they were best of friends the two of them. This last time, some Iraqi militant got really close to the unit and threw and grenade. He jumped on it. Saved the unit. She was 16. Lia had seen him at his worst she knew exactly when he had bad day and how to help him. Something I didn't. I was a realtor for some high society people and development. half million, million dollar homes. I didn't pay any heed to my husband's problems. Didn't have that luxury of time. But when the news came she only smiled. said how proud of him she was. She said in the eulogy how she hoped that one day she could make him proud, she wanted to be a therapist for vets." Lucy took a shaky breath. "She took over the household when I sunk into my depression. She took the pension and paid bills, got two jobs to get more money inflow. I had some in the bank but not much. She wanted to use her college money to help pay bills. She was getting ready to sign the papers when she was found. It snapped me out of my depression. She was going to give up her future to become my caregiver. How was that supposed to make Martin proud? Now, she isn't here and I can never thank her enough or forgive myself." Lucy covered her face with her hands. JJ crouched in front of her and started rubbing her shoulders.   


"Mrs. Basset, did you build this?" Derek pointed to a tri-self unit. Picture of a man at the zoo, the beach, melted marshmallows on his face, a Santa hat on, vampire teeth in, sat on the top shelf. The middle held a large white candle, barely used. and the third shelf was the man in combat fatigues and in a bunker and several men in a group.   


"Yeah, it's a shrine to Martin. Something to remind me and Ophelia that he was watching over us. When Martin died, she stopped going to church. She refused to light the candle. We fought a few times about it. I said God has a plan. This is for a reason. She couldn't wrap her head around a loving, kind God sanctioning famine, drought, poverty, war, killing. and she stopped believing." Lucy's exhale was more of a sob than anything. JJ stood up.   


"Thank you for everything Mrs. Basset. We appreciate it. If you need us, think of anything, have questions, here is my card and we are at the Portland Police Department. Thanks again." JJ gave Lucy a hug and Morgan nodded. The duo left quietly.   
  
*******  
  


Spencer looked round the room, that he would be spending all his waking hours in. He was waiting on coordinates to mark his map so he could begin drawing his line. He could then start estimating where the UnSub lived. He glanced at the pictures on the walls. The RR catching his attention. He hit the "1" button on the speaker on the table.  


"Home of the All-knowing. Speak and receive wisdom" A bubbly voice came over the speaker.  


"Penelope, It's Spencer." Spencer directed his voice towards the speaker.   


"Oh, Sugar, Speak to me." Garcia chimed.   


"Anyone in Portland with initials RR?" Reid began pacing.   


"Boy Wonder, How genius of you! There are four people with those initials. How do I narrow this down?" Garcia asked.   


"I'm not sure. Hadn't gotten that far. Trace cards and addresses and cars. Maybe they can narrow themselves down. Then a 20 mile radius of the dump sites." Reid started twirling a pen like a drumstick.   


"Sugar Muffin, you are so smart. Only three live in a 20 Mile radius but for two weeks one was away on business-or so says his visa. Oh, and one is dead. So you are down two, Sweet Cheeks. Anything else, Honey Drop?"   


"Not right now, Garcia. I'll call if there is anything."   


"Sure thing Stud." Spencer laughed and hung up. He trusted Garcia to send the info on the two remaining RR's to Hotch or Morgan. Spencer picked up the pink marker and wrote: SUSPECTS on his key.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay Gang! Thanks so much for your attention thus far. I am really liking where this is going. I hope you are enjoying it too. Leave a Kudos, comment or bookmark if it suits your fancy. Don't forget to drop me a line here or on tumblr (saundrasays.tumblr.com) if you want. I think that is everything for now.
> 
> Sayonara, Till we meet again, Friend  
> ~Lazy-Jane


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Case continues with some interviews of the victims families. Morgan and Reid work on the Geological Profile. Reid begins pushing himself hard, and Morgan is the one to calm Reid down. It only works for a little bit when the realization hits the entire team that with the lack of connection and the breakthrough Reid finds, Reid will be the one to solve the case by working himself to death.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there Saundra again! I first off would like to give you a guys a heads up that the story will be soon developing away from the case, it isn't the focus of the story after all. There is a little teensy bit of fluff. And I do have a coherent timeline written if you so desire I will put it in the notes.  
> I want to thank you all for being so awesome. I love the kudos and comments and bookmarks. I hope I don't sound snippy or unappreciative when I reply. I love you all very much. I have several chapters written but I need to fix them up before I post them cause I found plot holes that led to my (the author's) confusion.  
> I told you that as a University Student I don't know what I am doing tomorrow let alone a week so no scheduled update day. I did spend the 29th-1st in Muncie, IN for a planetarium conference or I would have updated before today. I had a blast by the way.  
> Without anything else to blab about: Here is Chapter 3

Hotch and Gideon were on their way to Leonard Davis' home. Mrs. Mary Davis, his mother was their interviewee.  
"Mrs. Davis, are you home? My name is Aaron Hotchner. I am with the BAU at the FBI. I wanted to ask you a few questions." Hotch said loudly.

"Hold your horses. I'm coming. Haven't I answered enough questions? but come in, come in." Mary held the door open, and only Hotch's years of experience prevented his flinch. Her blonde hair was falling out if its clip, she was dressed in a teal cami and black yoga pants. She had deep bags under her eyes and a half empty bottle of gin in her left hand.

"Hello. I'm Mary. If we could hurry this up, I have a lot to do yet." Mary stood by the sink, took a swift swallow of the gin and dumped the rest down the drain. "Self-medication was okay for a little, but time continues on and so should I"

"He was in the top 15 of his class. He was going to do great things I just knew he would. I was so happy to find out that his meds were working and that he liked them. " Mary's voice was as soft as the wind. 

"Medications for what?" Hotch asked?

"Depression. His best friend was his sister. She was killed by a drunk driver when she was 16. He was 13. she had left in a hurry when we were fighting over the divorce announcement. After words I sent Leo to a therapist to help with the issues he was going through. I figured it couldn't hurt, right? Turned out he really liked going. Sorted out a lot of problems that Leo was having at the time. Things looked like there were turning up and then he turned 15. He began reading, psychology, sociology, Buddhism, Hinduism. He would question me randomly, about my thought on God and the state of the world and Creationism among other things. Please remember I wouldn't have even noticed had I not gone into his room the night he was murdered. I saw the books and I understood. Leo was lost and confused, all I did to help was hand him over to a therapist. I never forced him to go to church with me, I let him return to therapy seeing it may help him. Then 3 weeks later Leo is found strangled to death." Mary sniffed and rubbed her eyes. "Are we done here? I don't want to talk about Leo anymore. I have several appointments today as well. "

"We don't have any more questions for you. Thank you for your time, Mary. If you need us please call." Gideon said, handing over his and Hotch's card.

"Good day to you as well." Mary walked them out. 

Hotch and Gideon arrived at the station a few minutes after Morgan and JJ returned from their interview with Lucy Basset. They walked into Spencer's cave where coffee cups littered the table. 

"Pretty Boy, got anything?" Morgan asked.

"Yeah, sit please. I talked to Garcia and if this doesn't check out. then we'll move on. First, you guys; what did you find out?" Spencer pointed to the seats round the table.

"Ophelia resents the fact that her dad died. vocally questioned God. Mom is on meds and Ophelia's been running the household since she was 16." Morgan explained.

"Leo was a great student. Was in therapy for the divorce + death of his sister. Leo was researching psychology, sociology, Buddhism, and Hinduism. He was vocal but not drastically so." Gideon explained. Reid's eyebrows rose but wrote the observations in the notes taped to the wall opposite of the maps.

"Ophelia refused to light the candle of her father's shrine Lucy made. Besides that, I am not seeing any family involvement." JJ mentioned.

"Which makes sense considering the amount of violence the victims suffered But it wasn't torture becasue it wasn't for a period of time, the cause of death is the only wound on them. So not a sadist, not family, does that mean we have a run-of-the-mill serial killer whose delusional we need to crack?" Morgan ground out through his teeth, frustrated.

"I may have suspects. It's a long shot but worth a try. Garcia found two people in the 20 Mile radius of the image the relevant sites make that have RR as their initials. I labeled and mapped out the relevant places: Potential kill site based of distance, the dump sites and family homes. When I get the actual kill sites I can narrow it down more-anyway-I feel like I'm missing a link, a piece to the puzzle. The map isn't looking right at all. I did the locations in order from oldest murder to most recent and in crime order so family home to kill site to dump site. It will get more accurate with more information. I know that with the mass of uncertainties that we have right now, this is going to take a while but it is the biggest help we have. Feel free to look in here if you need anything, this map will update as I get information. I will keep working on this. There may be a pattern." Spencer rambled quickly. He gulped out of his coffee cup.

"Sirs and madame, we have the official kill sites now. Forensics gave us a very close locale adn we checked them out to get the exact coordinates. I have them for you Agent Reid." A uniform handed out a list of places to each of the BAU. 

"Come here." Reid demanded. The two consulted the map for a few quiet moments and then the purple marks were moved. Reid's key gained a new color: Orange for new information and the black got changed to permanent. The team took the pause to gather their thoughts. Morgan used the table speaker to call Garcia.

"Garcia, any new info on our possible suspects"

"Well, hello, to you too, Chocolate Bar."

"Hey mama. Please give me something good."

"Well you are down to one. Numero dos has been found in jail-GTA. Numero uno is worth a shot." She rattled of an address. Hotch jotted it down and left.

"Pretty Boy, anything else?" Morgan asked.

"No! Damn it, this case is residing on my ability to crunch numbers and find a pattern, on my geological profile. And I can't make rhyme or reason." Spencer ranted. Morgan grabbed Spencer and herded him out of the room.

"Break time. Get some coffee, sit and breathe, Spencer." Morgan began making a cup, pulling hazelnut creamer out of the fridge.

"No, Morgan! I need to get back in that room. This profile. is the only thing going for this case right now. There is no vicitmology, no sexual sadism, we really can't form a normal profile." Reid stated. He sipped at his coffee, eyes widening at the taste.

"Spencer, calm down man. you'll go into a anxiety attack if you keep worrying like this. Listen to me, everything will be fine. Ask a local uniform to get the distances if they can. After that begin your in-depth look at everything. You are fine, you're doing great. Chill out a little." Morgan soothed.

"Morgan, you wouldn't have but hazelnut creamer into my coffee, would you? Thank you, I don't deserve a friend like you. But right now, even the smallest pieces of paper, the smallest connection can help us." Spencer said. 

"You can go back in, if you calm down. Promise me?" Morgan pleaded. Spencer nodded and sipped his coffee slowly.

Morgan stood near Spencer, silent and still as a sentinel. He had a bad feeling about this case and they still had one family to interview.

"Morgan, Reid, I'm gonna visit the Brown's. Garcia said that Tabitha Well's parents are drug addicts won't be any help. They are in rehab and the program forbids visitors." Gideon said. Morgan nodded and helped Spencer stand straight. He was swaying slightly. Spencer yawned deeply. Morgan felt his concern for his friend grow.

"Let's go. We can get started looking at the G.P. Can I have a uniform please?" Morgan said. Matthew stepped forward. The trio walked into the map room.

"We need the exact distances between each point on this map. As soon as possible, please." Spencer paused "And each victim's personal effects. Tell me that you _did_ search their rooms and houses." Spencer said. 

"I believe so, at least as much as the families allowed. I'll be right back." Matthew smiled timidly at Spencer before leaving.

"Hey, man. Mr. Matthew is into you. You gonna jump on that?" Morgan teased. The name tasted sickly sweet and tangy on his tongue like new metal. 

Spencer sighed and shook his head at Morgan's antics. He appreciate the never-ending support he had gained from the team when he came out as gay months ago. JJ and Garcia had been enjoying it the most though, they spent the evenings at the clubs and bars checking out the men and finding dance partners for the girls.

"I don't do case relationships. You know that. Why aren't you hitting Maddie up? She seems into you." Spencer shot back. 

"No. I'm not, uh, feeling it now." Morgan answered. Spencer side-eyed him but didn't push the issue. Morgan exhaled in relief.

"So, I am thinking about the connection between victims will be unorthodox in comparison to a 'normal' serial killer. It will be something in common with the age group. 14-20 year olds- teenagers. Maybe they are in favor of a controversial topic. one of their generation's problems brought them all to the attention of the killer." Spencer rambled, writing under the victims: Atheism. 

"Okay, they are high-school to college students from messed up homes all vocal about something their generation is facing. Drugs? Legalization of weed is a big problem, Colorado, Washington and the District of Colombia all legalized recently. Maybe the UnSub didn't want it legalized and saw them using in the open?" Morgan questioned aloud.

"Today, 90% of teenagers don't do drugs-including weed-, smoke tobacco, underage drinking. The majority of people gunning of marijuana legalization believe it is a victimless crime and unlike other substances aren't full of horrible chemicals. So no, that isn't it, I think. Not drugs, not war, not environment...Gay rights?" Spencer looked over at Morgan.

"Back up, boy wonder. Why not war and environment? And why write down Atheism?" Morgan's confusion drew Spencer's gaze once more. 

"If our UnSub was against the current War, don't you think that there would have been something majorly different in his behavior? People that make statements dealing with War or politics blow coffee shops up, gas stations, malls. Large, obvious signals. If the victims were on either side, it would have been obvious even for the uniforms here. If it was environmental issues, they would have home set-ups: recycling on a very detailed scale, composting, gardens, homemade snacks, re-purposing of things. So far each victim has dealt with a devastating death close to them. When that happens, people in general turn to God, but each person in this case has turned away from God at some point at some level. A typical problem with many people of this age group is coming out to people that matter and if they will be accepting or rejected. So it could be both but from what I have heard about the families, victims, and their lives none were open or closeted Bisexuals, or Homosexuals. I am heavily leaning towards Atheism. We will know for sure when Matthew comes back with the evidence." Spencer rambled quickly, his words practically attached to one another. Morgan tilted his head and shrugged, agreeing with the young genius. 

"Dr. Reid. I have the evidence you requested. Unfortunately we don't have anything to give you for distances. When we looked on G.I.S technology and the ones we used varied, so we validated the coordinates for you to calculate." Matthew explained from the doorway.

"Damn it. That is going to take me a while. Okay-Morgan go outside and sort through the evidence. Use social media of any type, journals, diaries, photos, to see if there is anything relevant or strange. I need to not be bothered while I do these calculations, they are going to be extensive." Spencer ordered, He turned to the map. He stilled, body tightening with a laser-like focus. Morgan chuckled softly and herded Matthew out the door. 

"Okay. You heard Spencer. Lets get cracking. He is gonna work himself death on this. We can at least help." Morgan spoke to Matthew and the three other volunteers he had gathered along the way. Everyone grabbed a different tub and began sifting through the journals, pictures, and printed pages from social media.

************ 

Gideon arrived at the Brown's home. He knocked and patiently waited to be invited in. "Kimberly Brown? My name is Jason Gideon. I am an agent of Behavioral Analysis Unit of the FBI. I have a few questions for you and you family. I shouldn't be too long." Gideon said entering the well designed home. 

"Okay, Agent Gideon. I have a few minutes to talk. Come on in." Kimberly was dressed in a pencil skirt and blue button up shirt.

"I just want to know how Everett was before he died. How was he in school. Did someone close to him die?" Gideon asked. Kimberly grabbed two glasses and filled them with ice and water.

"Everett was a good student. Not the greatest, but he did well with football and baseball pre-seasons, season, and off-seasons. He was the star Quarterback for three years and and the star pitcher for two. He loved it. We were immensely proud. He was working on the final things to be ready for Oregon State University to play football for them and go into business and economics. It was the best thing that happened to us." Kimberly said. Gideon noticed that her tone was rather practiced and empty.

"Who were talking to? Cause that wasn't my brother. He did football for so long becasue you would disown him if he did. He wanted to be a doctor, Pediatrician specifically. He wasn't going to play at OSU. He decided his grades would be more important. Everett _loved_ science. He never made a decision without thinking all the variables through." A male voice from the door said. 

"Cameron. Enough." Kimberly snapped harshly.

"He wrote me letters-emails really. I brought them with me. Some were really strange, written in a code or something? I'm not sure. With Mom into fashion design and Dad into the stocks, Everett really didn't have anyone to turn to. So he vented to me. He would even write the first word of the subject line: Ventilation so I knew not even to open those ones. I did sometimes anyway. I go to Columbus for English and History. I am a novelist. I felt that he may not want a response but he deserved to get one." Cameron explained nervously.

"Can we have those? They would be marvelous help. I know he recent death must be difficult but this could help find the murderer." Gideon pointed out. Cameron nodded his consent.

"I can show you his room? I know that the police would have taken things they found relevant, but the BAU is different, isn't it?" Cameron ignored his mother's protests and showed Gideon to Everett's room. The room was tidy, shelves and cube organizers were everywhere. Everything had a place but it seemed that the items didn't return instantly to its place. The room had small stacks of books here and there, probably from the overflowing bookshelf. The clothes were in the hamper, and the walls covered in pictures and collages. "We traveled a lot. Everett believe even if he was a science man, he should be creative with something. called it Art therapy. He did these all himself." Cameron explained.

"I am sorry. We work hard to stop these people but more just slip right through." Gideon looked around and on the desk saw a piece of paper with what looked to be gibberish. He picked it up to look closer.

"That may be true, agent Gideon. but at least you try. Hey, that is what the strange messages looked like." Cameron waved at the paper. Gideon put it in an evidence bag and nodded at Cameron.

"Thanks Cameron. We will keep you posted. If you need anything here's my card. Also at the police station." With that Gideon showed himself out, noticing the two cups from earlier were gone as was Kimberly. He continued to the station.

*********** 

"Okay, gather round, I've got something." Gideon said upon arrival.

"Me too. And Reid is working and said to not be disturbed. I will fill him in." Morgan said. A shout from the map room had them racing.

"Sorry. I just finished all those distance calculations. I had to do the distance between homes and kill sites, kills sites and dump sites, and homes to dump sites. I also did places last seen when they applied and kill sites. And the distances between the homes of the victims for information. That was 20 intricate equations. I had to validate each coordinate with my info and the police to make sure it was right....and I'm rambling." He cut himself off at Morgan's look.

"What did you find out Reid?" Hotch demanded.

"That it isn't a number compulsion. Each distance is different. And the points aren't making a closed shape, in any order. I rearranged this 6 different times but nothing made sense. I think I am missing a location. Or the homes isn't where they were picked from. Any evidence support home break-ins?" Spencer asked. Hotch shook his head. "So, it isn't the home that are important. That isn't the grab site. I need coffee." Spencer's stomach growled.

"And food maybe?" Morgan commented.

"I will be fine. Give me some more time and coffee and I will have more." Reid said leaving the room.

"Wait, you're a genius but you haven't had a breakthrough? What good are you?" Someone said sardonically. Reid and the rest of the team froze instantly; Reid from terror-that tone brought back awful memories and the team from reacting to Reid's tense body language. JJ and Morgan felt murderous. 

"I am a genius, maybe-if an IQ of 187 reading 20,000 words per minute, holding three PhD.s, two bachelor degrees and working on a third is considered genius. But I don't like measuring intelligence with numbers and such. People refer to me as a genius, if that helps. I have just crunched out 120 intricate equations, 20 for each of the 6 different order I have arranged them trying to find a pattern. In my head. From this conversation alone I can tell your life story and I am trying to do the same for someone I have never met and leave me dead people to examine. I think what progress I and my team has made is more than you and your colleagues. Now, I was being nice, pleasant even. If this happens again, I can't guarantee that the two _fully-certified_ murderous looking agents behind me won't do you bodily harm. So do me, you and everyone a favor and sit down and shut up." Spencer sassed. The room was deadly silent. Morgan couldn't (didn't) stop the proud smug look from settling on his face. His Pretty Boy just went Alpha Male on the local bully and Morgan couldn't be happier.

In the quiet Spencer made his coffee and returned to his room. He settled in a chair and rubbed at his temples drinking his coffee. Morgan looked in quickly and returned to JJ. "JJ, can you order some food. I don't know when the last time he ate was. He and us need something, anything. His sugar is getting high, too much sugar in one cup let alone several pots. Gideon, Hotch, I have something to share. Reid needs to hear this as well." the trio commented they'd be there in a minute.

Spencer stood in the middle of the room, hugging himself and trembling. Morgan stepped in close after shutting the door. 

"Hey, Spence. You did awesome out there. You went all alpha on him and it rocked his world. Come on, sit down. You are fine. No one is gonna hurt you. I'm right here. He was an asshole and deserved the chewing out you gave him." Morgan sat Reid down and gave him a tight hug, exaggerating his breaths, trying to get Reid to catch on. Reid did, calming down slowly.

Spencer tensed slightly at the beginning of the hug but quickly reveled in the warm, human contact. Morgan and JJ and Garcia may touch him often and Gideon and Hotch less often but no one hugged him like this. He usually got fleeting touches, faint and quick as a butterfly's wing beat. Morgan may touch him the most but only claps on the shoulder, fingertips to a wound's dressing, a guiding hand on his elbow. No one ever touched him like this; with love and kindness, with the purpose to comfort and share your troubles. _'Isn't that the purpose of hugs in difficult times? To share your burdens with a second pair of shoulders? To share your space with another human, to make the world more bearable?'_ Spencer thought. He opened his _(when did they close?)_ closed eyes and caught a swirly ray of the sun covering part of Morgan's neck. He knew from tracing Morgan's with his eyes and his own with his fingertips the eight outer swirls and the larger middle one from memory, seeing it this close made Spencer anxious for reasons he didn't know.

Morgan felt Spencer stop trembling but tense up. Morgan only squeezed tighter. He was confused about his reactions to the young genius as of late. He could barely tolerate seeing the look of awe and admiration in Matthew's eye when Spencer spoke in general, the look only got worse with direct communication. Morgan didn't even really understand why he felt so protective of Reid either. He understood as friends you try to protect one another but Morgan was ready to tear the asshole from earlier (Thomas)'s head off so thinking so little of the genius. Morgan wanted to make sure Spence was cared for-eating healthy and sleeping right. He wanted to be the one to administer the human contact he knew Spencer needed. Not just the fleeting touches he gave out but hugs, wonderful hugs that lessened the pressure Reid felt from the world. He wanted to be near Spencer if only to watch him think then so be it. Morgan never felt this way about anyone before. He knew that this was beyond friendship he was feeling but wasn't sure what it was he felt for the Boy Wonder.

"Thank you Morgan. I needed that. I was really scared. I thought he might hit me." Spencer said as they broke apart.

"Do you need any help? I am not sure what I can do but I can sure as hell try." Morgan glanced around and realized that with the case looking the way it was, Spencer would be the one to solve it. He would synthesis the evidence, he would be the one to get the breakthrough, he would be the one ending up overworked, overstressed, malnourished and fatigued.

"No, I've got it. could you get me some...uh...food? Please?" Spencer asked hesitantly. Morgan laughed.

"JJ is already on it. We will give you updates if we get anything. I will be around if you need anything. Just take your time and work you magic. I found something earlier, I was going to tell Hotch and Gideon right now. You keep working. If we need you I'll get you." Morgan left and stepped to the right of the doorway, seeing Hotch and Gideon standing there.

"We believe these texts to Leo, Tabitha, Ophelia, Everett, the emails from Everett to Cameron, the diary of Ophelia are written in a code. We also believe that the note you got from Everett's room was the key. I think he was a recent addition to whatever group uses this code, no one else had a key. We need to use the key to crack the code. Does anyone want to try?" Morgan asked Hotch and Gideon.

"Neither one of us would be able to do it in a timely manner. We know you are terrible with codes and riddles, Morgan. That leaves Reid and Garcia. JJ is having a rough time with the press right now." Hotch mused.

"Bring it all in here. You know that I am the best and really the only option."Reid called from his room.

"No, Spence, you have enough to do Garcia may have a program she can run." JJ said.

"You have to break the code first and then give it to her or she has to run all her programs on it. I can read 12 languages and am pretty smart I can at least break it quick. Hand it over." Reid strode out, sleeves rolled up and pen spinning in circles. A different persona than when he is calculating something where he has a specific formula and direct end goal, this is thinking-trying one idea to reject it and go to another. He needs to be loose, have no end goal planned.

Spencer began pacing and muttering, spinning his pen and pausing every once and while when a train of thought might lead somewhere. 15 minutes in and he stopped and looked up.

"It's pig latin." He said awestruck. Morgan internally sighed at the tone, it was usually followed by a statistic or random or obscure facts. Morgan wasn't wrong. "The single-page is a cheat sheet for most common transitions between English and Pig Latin. I mean a large number of the population can say they have heard of Pig Latin, smaller percentage say they have heard it, and an even smaller portion say they have ever spoken a word of Pig Latin. This is a great idea. It also means that whoever this correspondence was from or to is smart and manipulative. He had to know and be able to teach these kids Pig Latin, and to get them to use it willingly when talking about this group without brainwashing or violence is no easy feat. If they write in code then no sneaky parents will understand if they accidentally see it. Garcia should be able to help, I can if she can't." Spencer handed back the cheat sheet and return to his lair of maps and used coffee cups.

"Hey, man. None of them were open or closeted Bisexuals or Homosexuals. Leo and Ophelia were openly Pro-gay rights but I don't know about the others." Morgan said to his retreating back. Reid paused and turned.

"Nothing of relevance. So I was wrong. That word is around me more in the case than my life. But at least we aren't dealing with homophobia or something, those cases are touch and go. So it has to be Atheism. We are dealing with religion." Spencer saw Hotch's mouth open. "No, I don't know what that means, but we have something. We can work with something. Give me some time to think." Reid walked in and shut his door.

"That kid is going to kill himself with this case." Morgan murmured. The others consented their agreement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay Gang! that was chapter 3. I am working on the next one as you read this. Please be patient. I appreciate it. Word to the wise: the fact about drugs and stuff is fake. Weed Legalization is true. GIS is a technology for geography and goggle maps and such. the calculations Reid talks about in my mind are like the Distance Equation in Algebra class, except on a more developed and sophisticated scale.You know the drill: hit me up on here or Tumblr: saundrasays.tumblr.com if I am taking too long. I love hearing from you! I also started a blog: saundraspeaks.wordpress.com the tag-line is "My observation on Life-for your examination."  
> Next order of business: If you think of witty titles please let me know. also anyone want to beta this or know someone who would? I have never done that so any suggestions would be welcome.  
> THANKS GUYS AND DOLLS!
> 
> Sayonara, till we meet again, friends,  
> Saundra AKA Lazy-Jane

**Author's Note:**

> I am a college sophomore. My pen name is Lazy-Jane because I may put off writing this to get my school work taken care of. Drop me a line on here if it gets kind of ridiculous. Also: Tumblr is saundrasays.tumblr.com drop me a line there if need be. I thank you in advance for any subscriptions, kudos, comments, bookmarks you care to leave.
> 
> Sayonara, till we meet again, friend  
> ~Lazy-Jane


End file.
